irrelevant
by Adara's Rose
Summary: Someone loves Ron. Guess who. **FINALLY UPLOADED!!!!**
1. part 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowlings.**

**######**

**He's so beautiful. So precious. He probably doesn't know my name; even professor Snape sometimes has to ask me what my name is. But he forgets it again. I'm unimportant and irrelevant. I know that. **

But he, he is perfect. He's always there for his friends. His red hair gleams and his smile make me weak. I spend hours in the library just watching him. My secret redhead Gryffindor love. 

**I'm even jealous at Malfoy, who can mock him and make him angry. He's so beautiful when he is angry. But he doesn't see me. Doesn't see me watching him, longing for him. He will never see me. Never.**

**But he's so beautiful. I love him so much. **

**I sometimes sit and pair or initials and names. Writes them in italics, in bold and stuff. His name is so beautiful. Ron. My precious Gryffindor.**

**But I'm just a Slytherin. He hates me of course. They all do. Everybody hates Slytherins, even the Slytherins themselves. **

**But I can take that. I can deal with him hating my guts. But I can't take him not seeing me. I want to draw him crazy, out of anger or passion doesn't matter. **

**Can't he see me? Can't he need me like I need him? Why does he have to be so beautiful? I wish I were that idiot Potter. To laugh with him, play chess with him… But I also want to be that mud blood Granger, so I can kiss him behind the Greenhouses. Just dreams. Just silly, irrelevant dreams. Like me, silly and irrelevant. **

**I want him too see me, he doesn't have to need me or love me. Just see me. Know my name. But he wont. I'm irrelevant.**

**######**

**A/N:**

**Okay, folks, who's POV was this? First correct guess wins a bat shaped cookie. ****J******


	2. part 2

He looked at me today. In potions. At least it felt like it. His eyes met mine for a second then he looked away. Did I just dream it? Stupid me, of course I dropped the damn Unicorn horn piece in the cauldron. Ka-boom and green stuff all over Parkinson and me. That bitch. Anyway, it burned like fire. Snape of course just shook his head and took us to Hospital Wing after dismissing class. No points lost.

Now I'm back in the library. Looking over at him where he sits with Granger, Potter and that stupid guy, what is his name? Longbottom or something. He who always fails in potions. Stupid kid. Bet he's a squib. 

Oh lord, he's looking my way. Ron is looking at me. Is my hair okay? My robes? Oh my god, our gazes are locked with each other. I can't look away now. I can't breath either. "Oh, please, stop looking at me!" I pray desperately. But he doesn't. His eyes are questioning. I feel myself blush. Oh god, I've got a hard one now too. This is hell! I can't look away! Oh, please Ron; stop staring at me, please!

He looks at Granger; she's said something that makes him smile. They kiss each other. I'm jealous again. 

Granger I'm going to get to you. I'm going to hurt you for taking Ron. I love him more than you do. 

I need him, why can't anyone see it? I love him, is that so invisible? Is my love so irrelevant? The answer is yes. I'm irrelevant. 

######

A/N:

**Reviews?**


	3. part 3

**######**

**He's so cute. I am so weak for him. I know he's a Slytherin, but it doesn't matter. But I feel so ashamed – I don't remember his name. I don't know his name.**

**Our gazes met yesterday in the library. He was sitting there, he looked so alone I just wanted to walk over to him and ask him if he wanted company. Anyway, I got complete lost in his eyes. We just stared at each other for what felt like and eternity. Oh god, how I want him! Then Hermione interrupted my thoughts with asking me something. **

**"Huh?"**

**"Wake up Ron! We've got due in Potions tomorrow remember!"**

**"Yeah, I know. Hermione, what's that guy's name?" But she didn't hear me. And I didn't ask again. Just looked at him. He didn't notice it, cause he looked at me with eyes dark with passion. I received a hard one on the spot. But how to tell him I want him just as much as I know he wants me? **

**######**

**I know it's a really short one. But I didn't know anymore to write in Ron's POV. **


	4. part 4

**Really sorry about the delay. **

**######******

**It's a week to the Christmas Ball and I really want to ask him. I want to go to the fucking ball with him and I'm to fucking much of a coward to ask! Sweet Ron, can't you just ask me, I wanna go with you but I can't even talk to you, it feels like I've swallowed my tongue every time I try…**

**You're so sweet, so precious, your lips, your eyes, everything about you drives me mad! I'd give you anything in the world just to be close to you. I can give you Malfoy's head on a plate, if you want!**

Just se me, Ron. Smile at me. Just once. I'm going mad here. I don't want to be the irrelevant one anymore. I want to be known to the whole school as the guy that's stolen Ron Weasleys heart. 

**You drive me out of my mind. I'm going crazy with lust for you. I believe that it's more than lust, but I'm not sure. You wouldn't lust after me anyway, so why do I dream of you? I don't know. But I do. I want you. Badly. Please baby, see me. see my heart shattering a little more everyday.**

**I will always love you Ron.**

**######******

A/N: *sniff**sniff**SOB* oooooooooooooooohhhh my poooooooooor Blaisie!!! Review, or I won't continue.


	5. Part 5

**Irrelevant part 5**

**######******

**He's slowly walking up to me in the corridor, looking like he's about to put his hand in the mot of a flame. **

**"Hi, Ron" he says shyly.**

**"Hello Blaise" I say, and try not to seem to excited. He swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and blurt out, just as Hermione and Harry come into hearing range:**

**"Would you like to go to the Christmas Ball with me?" Harry sneers disgustedly and answers him before I get the chance to open my mouth:**

**"Of course he doesn't!" Hermione glares at him.**

"Don't be stupid! Of course Ron doesn't want to go with a Slytherin to the Ball! Go away and never bother us again!" he looks so small, so hurted, almost broken. He doesn't say anything, simply runs off heading towards the Slytherin dorms. And… was he crying? I believe he was. What am I going to do now? Blaise, sweetie, I want to go! I want to go to the Ball with you! You were so brave, walked up to me and asked me in front of my friends, and I didn't even get the chance to say yes! What am I going to do now?

**######**

**A/N: Yes, what is Ron to do now?**


End file.
